Cherry blossoms curse
by sakuraharuno147
Summary: Sakura and her brother sai are the only survivors of the haruno clan. Transfered to a skool of vampire hunters (and supernatural). When a uchiha trys getting close to her will he almost get killed in the process for who he is. Rated M for future chapter. I OWN NOTHING I am also slowly editing everything i have written so please be patient
1. In the begining

Ever since that one day my life has been so much different. I was only 4 years old and my brother was 10 years old when my family was taken away. We are the only survivors of our clan and that we know of. We wondered the streets for about a year. We went hungry so many times. I was lucky if I got to eat at least once a week or so. Then that one day came when he found us. Kakashi my adoptive father found us. I was trying to steal some food and so was Sai but he didn't seem so mad at us at all. He saw the symbols on our backs and arms. He looked like he could be our grandfather in some ways. He had white spikey hair, a mask covering his mouth and nose, and his white hair covered his left eye. He knew who me and my brother were and took us in as his own.

I consider him my father since I don't really remember my own. My brother's name is Sai and mine is Sakura. I think the only reason I was given that name was because of my hair. It was naturally as pink as a Sakura (cherry blossom) tree. This was why we all figured I was a main target for the vampires. They attacked my family because of my scent and because of who we were. The day my clan was attacked they thought they got us all. We still aren't a hundred percent sure why we were attacked even with our current theories.

But for some reason every time I see Kakashi and Sai they are always whispering about something and keeping things from me. But I guess something's aren't meant for certain ears to hear.


	2. I dont wanna get up for this again

"SAKURA GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED! " Who was yelling from down the stairs.

"It's your first day and you are not gunna be late." Sai was yelling. Kakashi must have left already for the school which is strange.

I was 16 now and it was my first day at a new school. I've had to transfer schools about 5 times now. Konaha was going to be my new high school and I'm determined to stay there for sure.

I pulled my covers over my head trying to ignore him. But now all I could hear was him stomping up the stairs

BANG!

He burst through my making my door almost fly off the hinges. This was in a way a daily routine for us and I mean daily for me. I never get up in the morning for my first day then he would what I call 'attack' me.

He came at me tickling me. I squirmed like crazy in my bed scattering my covers. He always knew just where to tickle me. He got me at the one spot he knows well and I throw a punched. He knew what was coming and ducked, got off me, and walked to the door calling over his shoulder.

"Come on little blossom get up or you are walking. But, trust me you don't wanna." He walked out smiling and laughing at me.

I got up and went to my full length mirror. I looked myself up and down. My pink hair was sticking up in a few places but was surprisingly neat. I was still small chested but was slowly filling in. but what was I going to wear for today. I walked over to my closet and opened the door. Practically everything in there was black. I pulled out a plaid skirt. Red tank top, black fishnest long sleeve shirt, knee high converse, and my favorite black shirt that hangs off my shoulders. I went to my under wear drawer and picked out a black pair of panties and bra. I put everything on (of course the red tank top was underneath the fish net shirt) then ran to the stairs and grabbed my skillets shoulder bag.

I could smell the bacon as I was speed walking down the stairs. The stairs were log and narrow. when me and sai first started living here I ran up and down the stairs and in the process of doing that I broke my leg. After that I learned not to run on them.

I shook my head remembering how fun it was for us.

I could smell something but I don't know what. It smelled so good to be honest I don't think my feet touched the floor. All I did was float down the stairs. I stopped in the kitchen and looked in. it wasn't big but it was big enough for the three of us. But If we had to we could fit five people in there. I found where the smell was coming from. A plate almost full of bacon was sitting on the counter. I grabbed the bacon shoved it in my mouth and walked to the door. I stopped at the door seeing that there was a note from my brother.

_Sakura,_

_I'll be waiting in the car. I'm leaving at 7 so get a move on it._

_Your favorite brother,_

_Sai_

Why couldn't he just wait in the house then go out to the car. I took the note off the door then looked at the clock. It read 6:58. Outside you could hear the familiar hum of his camaro's engine running. Damn brother with a need for speed. I only liked it cause it was black.

I ran out the door and into his car. I throw my bag on the ground and buckled in. I could feel t hose familiar butterflies in the stomach. I was only getting them cause it was a new school for me and I knew absolutely no one there.

"So little blossom are you ready for your first day of a new school and new school year" He smiled at me with his usual smile that always got me. If you were down just have my brother smile at you. He could cheer you up in an instant.

But to be honest I didn't want to go to school today. I just had a feeling something bad was going to happen I just don't know what.

* * *

><p>please review my work. I am editing everything so expect things to look different<p> 


	3. homeroom

This school was massive compared to my other schools. So I just sat in the car and just watched as others passed by me one by one.

"Sis can you do me a favor?" I turned and looked at Sai. In his hand was one of my favorite dagger. It consist of a silver blade engraved with many symbols to kill a creature of any kind faster. The blade itself wasn't that big. If I wanted to I could hide it in my Shoe Boots as I call them or under my skirt which wasn't that long or that short.

I looked at him with a smile and Questioning look on my face.

"I can tell right now there are vampires in that school. They are good but then again someone could be new at it and stupid" I took the blade from him and put it in my bag. It had a black cover on it so as long as no one decided to search my bag it won't be discovered at all.

"Don't worry big bro. I'll be safe. By the way after school I'm going straight to headquarters" I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and left the car.

I walked to the front door of the building and stop. From what I could tell was that the inside from where I was standing look pretty busy already. I opened the door, took a breather, and walked in. I looked to my left and saw a sign saying: main office with an arrow pointing down the hall.

I walked to the office and saw kakashi leaning on the counter talking to someone.

I stopped next to him and smiled at the lady sitting behind the desk. She looks really pretty. Flawless skin and shoulder length Black hair. Kakashi didn't notice me till the lady turned her attention away from him and started to talk to me.

I gave the lady a smile that made me seem like a kiss ass but I always wanted to be on someone's good side.

I could hear/feel kakashi lean over and whisper in my ear "Don't do anything stupid"

He leaned back up and I stuck my tongue out at him. He knew me oh to well. I handed my papers to the secretary and she handed me my schedule and a paper for all my teachers to sign.

**Homeroom- Iruka Umino**

**First period- Asuma Sarutobi- algebra**

**Second period- Might guy- Gym**

**Third period- Lunch**

**Fourth period- Iruka Umino- English**

**Fifth period- Kakashi Hatake- Art**

'Wait Kakshi's teaching art. I will never let him live this down' I thought to myself then turned the paper over and then I realized that obviously if there are only 4 classes then that's all I have for the day. But they must be longer then what I'm used to.

'Yay this is going to be fun. First day I haven't been to my classes yet and I already hate this place' I let out a sigh. My head dropped and I walked to homeroom. Behind me I could hear Kakashi chuckle to himself.

I walked into the class a bit confused at first cause no one was there except a young man sitting at a desk for teacher writing some stuff on paper. He had what looked to be a scar but it may be a birthmark on his face. It ran from one cheek to over his nose to his other cheek. It must have been fun trying to explain that to your students. He was tanner then most people I know and his brown hair was tied up in a high pony tail on his head. To me it looks like he spent 30 min spiking the pony tail. He was looking down so he didn't see me walk in or up next to his desk. But then he must have heard my shoes clicking and looked up at me. I smiled back.

"You must be one of our new student's sakura." He mustn't have had a lot of new students in a while because he looked really happy.

"Yep that's me" I handed him the one paper to sign.

"As you can tell no one's here yet so you can sit where ever you would like to for now." He pointed around the room then handed me back my paper with a smile. I picked the chair farthest in the back so I wouldn't draw the attention I don't want and just out of everyone's sight. Just as I sat down the bell started to ring and people started to pour into the class.

I didn't really pay attention but a group of people stuck out to me.

One girl had blond hair probably about butt length tied up in a high pony tail with a long piece hanging over her right eye. Her eyes were a beautiful blue color. The boy next to her had also a high pony tail on his head but it wasn't long. It looked like his hair kind of was cut like that from the way it spiked, his hair was brown and so were his eyes. Then the two behind them also caught my attention. The girl had brown hair tied up in two buns on her head and had brown eyes (she seemed pretty plain to me). The boy next to her was to me the strangest of them all. He had long brown hair down his back, bandages tied across his forehead, and his eyes were so stunning. It didn't even look like he had any. He just had white eyes.

They all seemed to look familiar to me and they all dressed in a similar way. All black, shoulder bags, and different colored "slashes" on them except for the blonde. She was wearing almost all purple. Purple skirt with black leggings and a weirdly shaped Purple shirt. That was kind of strange to me.

"HEY EVERYONE no need to feel lonely anymore I'm here to save you all!"

Where was the horrible screaming coming from?

In that moment a blonde haired boy burst into the room. He had blonde spikey hair, electric blue eyes, pretty good physical build to him, and what look to be whiskers on his face. (They must be scares from something or just birthmarks) He didn't look exactly like the others but there was defiantly something about them that was the same.

I stared at them as they strode over to their side of the room. Why did they seem so familiar to me? I thought to myself. I just met them. As I was staring at them everyone was in their seats but like always there was a seat or two empty by me. A new figure appeared at the door. Pale skin like mine but his was almost white like someone that was dead, midnight hair spiked in the back with random strands in front, and eyes that were a deep onyx color. Iruka looked up and smiled at him like he smiled at me. Everyone was talking so I couldn't make out what he was saying. But, luckily I was good at reading lip. He was also a new student from what I could see and read. Iruka got up from his desk and pointed to the desk in front of me.

Oh god no. I thought to myself with wide eyes. Why of all places does he have to sit in front of me?

Just as he was about to walk to the desk the blonde boy jumped up, ran to him, and crushed him with a huge bear hug.

"OMGSASUKE YOU'RE BACK! I've missed you so much. You have to sit next to me theirs a seat available come on come on come on pleeeassseeeee"

Wow who knew someone in their junior year of high school could have so much energy and act like a complete 2 year old.

"Naruto sit down now or you are going to Tsundaes Office (the principal) and ITS ONLY THE FIRST DAY!" Iruka seemed pretty pissed now. The blonde- I mean Naruto sat down back in his seat andSsasuke walked to the desk in front of me.

He held his head in his hands like he was ashamed or maybe tired of this all. As he did so his neck started to show and I saw a weird marking on it. Right at the point where his shoulder meets his neck.

It looked to be like 3 commas all in a circle (the common curse mark on Sasuke's shoulder everyone knows)

I know I have seen it somewhere before but I just don't remember where. What could it be?


	4. Gym class

Homeroom went by pretty fast. Algebra 2 went by even quicker even though I was in there for 80 mins. Gym on the other hand was a weird to me. The group that was in my homeroom was also in my gym. Although there was another girl who caught my attention. She had dark purple hair don her back, fair skinned, and also look like she had no eyes. But for once I really feel accomplished cause I learned all of their names.

Ino was the blonde girl, shikimaru was the boy with her this morning (turns out they're dating), the girl with 2 buns on her head was Tenten, the boy with long brown hair and no eyes almost is Neji (he's related to the purpled haired girl), and the girl with purple hair and no eyes is Hinata. I already knew Sasuke and Naruto. What I was trying to figure out was how the girl Hinata was dating Naruto. She was just so shy, timid, and quiet. Naruto on the other hand was the complete opposite her. Butt, I guess the old saying opposites attract works out perfectly for them.

I walked into the gym still in thought when I saw a flash of green go in front of me. The "flash" of green stopped at the door. There at the door stood a man in a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, red belt or piece of cloth around his hips, bushes for eyebrows, and a bowl shaped haircut.

What was up with this guy? I thought I was going crazy for a second but nope he's real.

I walked over to him and handed him the same sheet I had to give all my teachers. He saw it and did some weird stance (I don't even want to describe)

He laid it on the wall, signed it, and handed it back to me.

"Oh the power of youth!" The minute he started to say that I bolted to the locker room. I did not want to stay around and hear what else he had to say.

I walked to the farthest end of the room so when I changed no one could see me. I may have been muscular and build like an athlete and sometimes even better I was still thin and an A/B cup. So I felt a bit weird changing in front of people. I took out a plain white shirt and a pair of loose shorts.

After changing I walked to the bleachers, and sat down. I didn't know what I was doing so I just sat out the entire time. I didn't know what I was doing so I stayed out of everyone's way.

The guys were playing basketball and the girls were playing volleyball. I didn't pay much attention to the girls because all it looked like was a bunch of people hitting a ball randomly and not even playing a game.

The guys on the other hand were funny to watch. They actually gave some effort into what they were doing. Naruto was actually putting his hyperness to some good use. They only had one basket to shoot in due to the fact of the girls occupying the other half of the court with their volleyball "game".

They ran up and down with what they had passing, blocking, and shooting. It was so tempting to join them but due to the fact it was an all-boys game I was kind of afraid to. But the one named sasuke caught my eye when he played. He moved up and down the court with amazing speed and (dare I say) flexibility. For some reason thought when he moved it seemed so familiar. Not in a "I know where he picked that up from" familiar but a "I'm hiding something like I'm a whole other being" familiar. (does that make sense? No It really doesn't I guess)

I must have been staring at him to long because just when he was dribbling and running to pass or shoot he looked over at me and smirked. I felt my face started to heat up and so I turned away to avoid any more contact.

"SASUKE YOU KNOW WHAT SIT OUT YOU ARE TO GOOD!" I looked over to see Naruto yelling at Sasuke. Watching naruto yell at him for some reason just reminded me of an old friend I had before the Haruno clan massacre happened. For some reason Naruto looked so much like him. Well I don't want to drewl on the past.

I looked back over at them to see what was going on now and sasuke was walking right over to my side of the bleachers.

What the hell there are other bleachers around so why is he coming over here. I thought to myself.

"You can stop staring at me now"

I looked up and to see him turned away and sitting down now.

Was he talking to me?

Even over all the noise in the gym I could still hear what he said. Mainly due to the fact my earing has been trained to hear every single detail.

"yes I'm talking to you" I could tell just from his voice he was both laughing and grinning at me.

He turned around and looked at me. I wasn't met by pure Onyx but by Onyx and a red tint with it.

Shock and surprise rose in me and on my face. Red eyes are the sign of only one thing. That I was not facing a human being I was faced by a **VAMPIRE**.

The man sitting infront of me could have the power to kiil everyone in this room.

The man sitting infront of me could have killed my Clan!

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>

**sorry it took me so long to update this story but dont worry im working hard to get the other storried up and to get the ideas running.**

**please review my work ~~~~~**


	5. my curse

I reached for my side but nothing was there. Why was my knife there? My mind was racing franticly then I relised something. I left my knife in my bag just in case so no one thought I was a terrorist or something because normal humans do go here. I looked back over at Sasuke who was smirking or grinning.

"What are you reaching for?" he sounded sarcastic a bit to me.

What would I say to him anyway? Oh you're a vampire so I have to kill you before you kill anyone else. Of course I couldn't say that.

"Nothing just absolutely nothing" why did I have to sound so pissed off and tense? I know I was angry with myself for letting him live but it didn't look like he was trying to hurt anyone right now. The last time I really got angry and tense about something _IT _started to happen. But I guess I spoke to soon.

I could feel it happening to me that feeling in my gut.

In a vampire clan there are few who have a genetic trait that sets them apart or as some may say they are a gift or more like I say a curse.

In the Haruno clan there has only been 2 recorded cases of these genetic traits.

I am one of these cases.

My pink hair glows brighter and longer, my eyes become brighter, and a scent comes off of me. From what I've been told when it happens I smell like cherry blossoms. Maybe that is where I got my name from. But, to vampires and other creatures I must be intoxicating.

This curse I have learned to control over time and practice but for some reason now I am not able to. What could be different this time? I take a few deep breathes to see if this helps at all.

Maybe I'm panicking or something but I just don't know what.

Thankfully by this point the Uchiha has turned around but I could tell he has gone stiff. But it's not just him half of the gym has almost stopped moving completely. There is no way in hell everyone in here are vampires. (Well vampires aren't the only thing in this world. Fairies, wolves, demons, spirits, etc.)

This curse attracts all different kinds of these creatures. But I'm only a vampire hunter so I don't know entirely how to kill or defeat the other species.

But please please please stop. I think to myself franticly. This can't be happening now. This stupid curse almost killed me many times and I just want it to **STOP!**

just when I thought it would get worse it did stop.

Everyone seemed to go back to what they were doing before which was good

But Naruto, his gang, and Sasuke were all looking in my direction. Yay just the attention I didn't want and need.

Just when I thought it was going to get worse the teacher yelled that we can get changed. You didn't have to tell me twice I mean I was this first one in that locker , changed and waiting at that door to go to my next class.

Well for me it was lunch my favorite subject of the day where I don't get yelled at for napping.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>

**sorry it took me so long to update this story but dont worry im working hard to get the other storried up and to get the ideas running.**

**please review my work ~~~~~**


	6. roof top lunch nap

Yay my favorite time of a school day.

**LUNCH**

I was that one person you usually saw in the lunch room that never eats. Let's just say that every time I eat school lunches they never exactly agree. So, instead usually if I can I go up to the roof, stare at the sky, and half the time I take a nap from being so relaxed.

I walk up the narrow stares up to the roof to an old slightly rusted door. I open it expecting to be all alone up here but instead the group from homeroom is up here.

Just my fucking luck don't you think.

None of them were pleased to see me at all except for maybe 1 or 2 of them. I could tell for the fact that when I opened the door they went from loud chattering and laughing to absolutely dead silent.

Why do they hate me so much already?

What did I even do to them?

I walked over to the opposite side of the roof out of sight from them. 1st day of a new school year and people already hate me. But, I swear I think I heard growling and hissing coming from their side.

I placed my bag on the ground next to the bench next to where my head was going to be in case I need to reach my knife. I have about 80 mins or so of sky gazing or napping. Well since today is a cloddish type day I dought I would be seeing anything except clouds. So, I think a nap would be a good thing for me. I stretch my arms behind my head and doze off into a peaceful nap.

I wake up to voices right above my head and next to me. I don't open my eyes or move. Who knew what was going to happen so I act like nothing.

"Well look at thisss a meal jussssssss waiting for the taking." The voice was low, masculine, and almost like a snake in a way.

"She looks so delicious with that pink hair on her head" a second voice next the first. It sounds a bit higher in pitch but it was still a man's voice. They must both be vampires and most likely new too.

But how the hell are these vampires able to stand or last in the sun light. It may be cloudy but the sun still shows through a bit at points and I don't hear no spontaneous combustion happening.

I turned on my side to make it seem like I was just moving in my sleep and let my hand slip into my bag right on top of my knife. I made a tight grip on the handle then slid the cover off quickly and quietly. I had to wait till they got a lot closer to me in order to get a good and accurate shot of them in the chest.

"I shall take the first bite" the first vampire lowered himself to me neck and as he did so I could hear him laugh to himself.

I tightened my grip on the knife but just as I was about to swing around to hit him I hear a sword SWOOSH right above my head. From the sound and speed of the sound I believe it's a katana. But, who would be carrying a Katana with them to a school.

"Hisssssssss hunter" the vampire knew what a hunter was? That must be who saved me I'm guessing.

"Hn. I may be one of them but I don't fallow their stupid rules."

That voice. I know I've heard it somewhere else I just can't remember where or who it belongs to.

I could hear the vampire gasp in shock or something but he really sounded scared.

"Wait …..You have those eyessssss" Now I could hear him trembling in fear.

But, I want to know who this mystery hunter is. I completely let go of my knife and turnover to I still seem like I'm sleeping and not listening.

"I-I promise sire I won't do this again" and then that vampire was gone.

I open my eyes slowly like I was just waking up. I couldn't squint do to the fact of it being cloudy outside. But, all I saw was black hair, pale skin, and eyes with that were red but fading back to onyx.

I felt a pain run through me and I blackout

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTE:<p>

i am trying my best to upload but with classes ending and finals next week with a convetion its getting a bit harder.  
>But dont worry next chapter will be up by next week or so KK<p>

PLEASE REVIEW MY WORK


	7. Am I really safe?

"Kakashi she's safe you don't have to worry about her. Just be thankful someone was-"

What was going on?

"Tsunade she is a target and shouldn't have been noticed no matter what. Her curse is under control yet somehow vampires found her. I relies other vampires and creatures go here but those that almost attacked her don't go here at all" What was kakashi talking about.

I know he will be worried about me because of my curse but I can take care of myself. I'm not that helpless 3 or 4 year old he picked up from a basement/shelter scared. I've grown up and learned to protect myself.

"Kakashi I honestly don't know what happened. Myself and others are currently looking into what happen. But for now let's let her finish her first day of school. We won't take action of moving her till we know whether or not it is safe or not." She sounded so calm and angry at the same time. This is all just so confusing for her but she knows the consequences of having me at her school. But I'm used to it. Happens all the time at every school I have been to.

I sat up on my bed and cleared my throat. My head throbbed and the back of my neck and head still hurt from whatever happened.

"Hey can I go to class now? I'm gunna be fine." I rubbed my head trying to see if it could help with my headache.

They looked at each other than at me. I could see through Kakashi's mask that he was smirking at me. That usually meant that he was either thinking of something devious or he just read make out tactics.

"of course you can Sakura. You'll be just in time for my class."

Wait did he just say his class?

That means I missed my English class and that this is last period. That's just perfect.

But let's just say I was a bit happy because I art. It was usually or always my best and favorite class of the entire day. If I had a chance I would make it so that I only had art classes but sadly I was never able to do that.

"Whatever as long as I don't have to stay in here any longer." Besides how long was I even out? Considering that I missed a class I'll say longer then and hour or maybe even 2.

I grabbed my bag next to me on the table and slung it over my head onto my shoulder. I cracked my neck and back after it all and got a stare from Tsunade. I always have to do that. It usually wakes me up a bit.

I walked to the door and just as I was exiting the bell rang. Atleast I know that I'm not gunna be late or early for the class. Besides a crowded hallway can give me some cover from peoples view.

But the one thing I was hoping was that that group wasn't in another of my classes. I've been having to much bad luck for one day. I just want one thing to come true. So I crossed my fingers just to make sure.

But lets just say when I cross my fingers things go bad. So when I walked into the class room I had about 5 or 6 pairs of eyes either glaring or staring at my.

'things are not in my favor today' I thought to myself as I was faced with the same group on the roof.

* * *

><p>i apologize for the short chapters. when i get the plans down for the storys i usually write them in a journal. so the stuff is longer inmy journals then on a writing document<p>

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Art class Yay?

Just how I didn't want to spend my last class of the day. Having the same group as before in my last class.

'Yay' I thought to myself sarcastically.

They all glared at me like I did something terrible to them. Naruto and Hinata were the only ones not glaring. But, no matter what Hinata would be too shy to speak up.

I could see Sasuke off to himself ignoring everything and everyone in the room. So, in a way I did the same exact thing as he did. I saw a table all the way in the back corner and practically ran to it. I threw my bag on the table and took out my sketch book. One of the sad things about this curse is that I can see things. Not one hundred percent future but images and symbols.

So, I start to sketch. I end up with a cherry blossom tree, slightly wilted and drooping, with a raven on its branch. I don't know what it means or what it will mean but I know for a fact it will eat away at me till I can figure it out. To be quite honest images are always going through my head but it's just that some are more protonate then others.

I tried to start sketching again but it got too loud for me to concentrate. About a minute or 2 later the second bell rand and surprisingly Kakashi was the last person inside the class.

'That's a first' I thought to myself with an obvious surprised look on my face. Even I know that he likes to be late for practically everything.

"Alright since it is the first day of school I want to start us all off with a new project for the new school year." Everyone started to grown and moan except for me and Sasuke surprisingly.

"haha so everyone will be in groups of 2-" just as he said that everyone grabbed in to their best friends declaring their partners.

"No no no I will be picking the groups this time" I could see kakashi smirking through his mask.

'Oh god help us all'

"Alright everyone now let's get started. Kiba Inuzuka and . . . . . . ." I literally zoned out after he said the first name.

Then I had to hear what he was saying cause I heard something I really did not want to hear at all.

"Sakura haruno and Sasuke uchiha"

I looked up at kakashi with wide ass eyes. I was half registering what just happened. But I could really feel all the girls glaring at me because I was working with the Uchiha. They could have the stupid Uchiha.

'What did I do to them in a past life to make them do that? It's just one freaken project they can have him when this is all done' I almost slammed my head on the table. Of all the people kakashi can pair me with it has to be the damn blood sucker.

I zoned back out of the class in a way to avoid everything but had to come back when someone slammed there books on the table right next to my head. I practically jumped 10 feet out of my skin and off my seat from that. Who did that?

"Well at least I know that you're still alive" I looked over at where that voice came from. I was pretty mad so I just glared. Now if only I could throw my dagger threw his heart.

"You know if you glare like that long enough you can have your ace stay like that permantly" He wasn't looking at me but instead was looking at his paper reading.

I looked down at my book frustrated and ignoring everything even kakashi trying to get my attention. After a few minutes he stopped trying and gave up.

I finally payed attention when sasuke practically threw a paper at me with loads of writing or notes on it. But what was on it was directions for the project we have to.

'Wow he does pay attention to things going on it class."

My face must have been funny or something because I heard a snicker or 'hn' come from his direction. So I looked over at him.

"We have to do portraits of each other. So you can come over to my place someday and we can work on it together." Oh wow he sounded so angelic to me right now but I knew what he really was.

"Whatever I guess" I very quickly scribbled down my address and cell number for him while he did the same thing.

"When would be an ok day for you to come over?" I really did not want to talk to him at all but I had no choice and I didn't want to lose my head really.

"Most likely tomorrow. So I guess I'll find my way to your house or something like that" He didn't object to it so I took out my phone and texted Kakashi saying I'll be doing the project tomorrow mostly it training.

I looked up at him reading his porn and shaking his head okay. I looked back over at sasuke and he was already sketching something. Idk what but I really didn't care to be honest. We basically spent the rest of the class in silence.

When the bell rang i bolted for the door. Heck I think I was the first person out of the building. And sitting there in the parking lot is my bike. No not a bicycle but my motorcycle. Oh happy I can be.

Black frame with splatters of blood red paint. I threw my backpack into kakashi car which just so happens to be right next to my bike and cuz he leaves it unlocked all the time. But I made sure I had my knife. I through my helmet on which was about the same color as my bike but I guess sexier. Then revved my engine and oh how I missed the sound of that. I turn to my side just make sure no 1 was around and out of the corner of my eye saw that group and sasuke. Didn't have any emotions on their faces (except naruto of course) and looks like a team a still work with that one time. Just the way they stood there well not a team I work with but an image saw onces.

All at once the scenery changed it was dark is if a battle just happened and I was in a combat uniform everyone was there in a similar one also. They all were smiling almost waiting for me like I was one of them or something. Above me was someone and they had there hand stretched out to me but I couldn't see their face at all. It was black out completely. But, just as I was about reach for them everything went back to me on my bike about to drive away.

I took my helmet off to rub my head. This has been the most detailed vision I've ever got that I can remember to be honest and damn does it hurt like a bitch. "What did I just see?" I questioned myself outloud.

I turned back around to see if they were all still standing in the front and luckily they were gone.

I put my helmet back on and drove off to the traing center. Not relizing at all that I was being watched from a distance.

* * *

><p>HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY<p>

ya i know that it has been a long time but i really do apologize taking so long to put this chapter up. I got super super busy with school and also forgot where my flashdrive was wich help y stories on it

I hope you enjoyed this and i hope You guys review it please.


	9. Authors Note

Hey everyone i know it has been an extremely long time since i last posted a chapter.

Not going to lie i completely forgot about this and things just got plain crazy. Now im out of high school and have so much more time on my hands. well not really but when I'm not working I'm not doing much. I am going to pick back up this story that i have been putting off for so long.

so if anyone has any suggestions for anything message me and i will take everything into consideration.


End file.
